


Violin

by slytherpuffphoenix



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Because I really like the concept, Fluff, M/M, Penelope Bunce (mentioned) - Freeform, baz playing the violin, i'm bad at tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherpuffphoenix/pseuds/slytherpuffphoenix
Summary: A SnowBaz one-shot in which Baz plays the violin in the snow and Snow is listening to him.





	Violin

**Simon**

I had never listened to Baz playing the violin before. I had forgotten about it actually. He must have told me he plays it in our... second or third year? Maybe?

What's important here is that he's playing it now. We're on the backyard of our new house and it's quite nice in here. It's winter and there's this thin layer of snow, which contributes to a white-ish aesthetic. The sky is in shades of grey and the trees are all naked and raw.

Everything in this soft and pure nature matches Baz's style and current attitude. First off, his violin is black, as black as every piece of clothing he's wearing. Not to talk about his hair, as black as everything else and straight as a highway. I seriously never saw that hair unorganized. It down at even move in the wind. Honestly, how does he even do that?

Besides all that extra visual effect, the music was simply beautiful. Not really relaxing or calming - Baz is not like that - but still pure and somehow inspiring. He said he would just "improvise some  _arpeggios" ,_ but it really sounds like those classical-baroque pieces that scream passion and emotion from all its pores.

I find myself taking a journey through the notes. All those sounds, all that melody, all of it, it's all Baz. The fast  _staccato_ little high notes remind me of a tiny Baz that wouldn't miss an opportunity to mock me. He was always there to remind me I had an arch-nemesis inside my own school. Those prolonged low notes bring me back to the fifth year, when Baz was always plotting around, sneaking in the darkest places. Then there are these soft notes, which perfectly describe this present moment.

Everything is well and alive and I couldn't feel happier.

**Baz**

I close my eyes as I feel the violin and its strings flowing through my body carefully and softly touching my veins, my soul and my heart. It gets better whenever I remind myself Snow is watching and listening to the whole thing. For a second, I open my eyes and I see Snow's idiot face with those rebel curls in his hair and those stupid moles all over the place. Simon Snow is a total mess, from the beginning to the end. That's why I love him, I guess.

I allow myself to grin a bit and I almost feel Snow's little smile when I do it. I'm now playing softly in a minor scale, which brings back some nostalgic memories. And sad ones too. This melody kinda reminds me of my mother and the sweet little things I remember from her. I tried not to think about that much and ended up tearing up a little bit because of the memories from that dark day, almost a year ago, when I was about to destroy myself in a fire and Snow appeared from the skies and made my heart beat correctly again. I remember that moment as if it was yesterday. The way Snow slowly pressed his lips against mine making my whole body shake and scream for more. More Simon Snow and all the magic he has to offer.

I gradually stopped playing and stayed there, recovering in the cold winter, pathetically stating at Snow. He was staring back at me and none of us needed words to express the feelings our hearts were experiencing.

**Simon**

Baz stops playing and the silence invades the two of us. Just like Baz, the nature also paralysed, because after all, the nature and Baz himself are all one.

I decide to stand up and slowly reach out to Baz, fearing I would wake up the trees or something. I get closer to him, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. But he started instead.

First, he kisses my lips with his and makes sure there's no personal space between us. His hands are touching my neck and my back, pulling me closer. I'm totally breathless and my heart's already beating fast as hell. I stop for a little and rest my forehead on his.

"You're so weak, Snow" says Baz, softly, with that little grin he does when he's being a jerk.

I let myself breath for a little longer and then go back to him with all my inner strength, giving all of me to Baz. That's all he ever wanted after all, isn't it?

I start to move my hand through his hair while trying to take his violin off his hand. He kinda helps in that part and takes a step back to put it in a wooded chair behind him.

He leans in again and I start to forget the trees, the birds, the house. It started to snow at some point, not really sure when. I only noticed it when I felt Baz's hair turning wet and cold.

Suddenly, Penny's voice comes from the house:

"C'mon, lovebirds! You're gonna get cold!"

Me and Baz left apart for a moment and smiled. I didn't care about the freaking snow, I only care about Baz.

"Seriously" said Baz, picking up his violin. "This is not healthy for the violin. Nor for your wings. They're freezing."

"Then I guess we'll continue this inside?"

"I hate you, Simon" declared Baz, while going to the house and leaving me there alone.

"You called me Simon, so I'll take that as a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any canonically incorrect facts. I haven't re-read Carry On for a while now.


End file.
